


A little bit more

by ShippingHell



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Edd and Matt, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, power bottom Tord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingHell/pseuds/ShippingHell
Summary: Tord finds himself in a situation where he wants more so who better to ask than his enemy?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically just a fanfic of my friends and mines role-play we did. It's very basic and were both not very experienced writers yet so please don't be too harsh on us! This was all made up and I'm not very much into the Edd'sWorld fandom yet so I apologize if some bits of Tord's character are ooc. Other than that enjoy reading!

The night was silent. Through the window shone the moonlight. everyone was asleep in the house,well except for one person. That person was Tord. He was looking at his hentai, like every normal night for him. He paid attention to every detail, now since no one else was awake. While looking at his hentai,he suddenly felt something grow underneath him. He lifted the blanket and noticed the bulge erecting from his lower region. He face turned red as his hoodie, ''oh.. crap.'' he whispered to himself, he was thinking of just jacking off.. but no he wanted to something 'different''. He wanted more and he knew this all too well, he got out of bed and walked his way to his door.

Once Tord made it to Tom's door, carefully turning the knob as a click sound was made, he sighed and pushed open the door slowly. He closed the door behind him just as carefully, he made his way to Tom's bed seeing him sleeping soundly. Tord bit his lip, already thinking of the naughty stuff he wanted to do with Tom. He was blushing redder than before. Tord tried to pull himself together, to build up the confidence to just jump on Tom and take his body; but his hesitation thought otherwise. ''pull yourself together tord'' he said to himself, not noticing he said that a bit out loud, only to hear a groan from Tom.

Tom lazily opened his eyes, immediately snapping open when he seeing Tord. Tord froze, yep he f**ked up.

''Tord what the hell are you doing in my room you commie!'' he whispered at him, not wanting to wake up the others. 

"I-I,,can explain!", Tord managed to whisper back trying to regain his composure.

Tom removed the blankets off of himself, only him to be wearing just his blue boxers and no shirt. 

''Than explain!'' He said back in a whisper.

Tord noticed what Tom was wearing and took a big gulp, he whispered back out, "okay, truth is I need some help".

Tom raised a brow ''with what..?'' he crossed his arms.

Tord almost confessed before a devilish thought came to him, he grinned and said, "what if I showed you?"

''You're not gonna try and kill me, like last time?'' Tom growled at him, giving him a glare. Not seeing his grin because he was still very tired.

"Of course not, of course not. Just lay back and let me do all the work okay?", He crept up towards Tom more and sat on top of him.

''W-what? what are you doing, off! off!'' he hissed at him, trying to push him off. Tord ignored Tom's struggle and cuts him off by placing their lips together. Toms 'eyes' widen, blush blooming across his face. He slowly stopped struggling and melted into the kiss.

Tord noticed Tom melted into the kiss and pushed a bit further in, he teased Tom by lightly biting his lower lip. Tom flinched a bit , he knew what Tord wanted and decided to deny him, teasing him as well. Tord being persistent kept asking for permission, until he got tired of asking and just went ahead; he grinded against Tom's lower region causing him to moan which gave Tord his chance. When tom moaned,and wrapped his arms around Tord,feeling himself grow under 'there'.

Tord explored Tom's mouth with his tongue savoring every moment, he put his hands on Tom's chest and touched his upper body, exploring. Tom blushed even more, moaning a bit more he wanted to show Tord he can be dominate as him,but was to distracted by his touches. Tord touched Tom's body until he reached the nipples, jackpot, he gently pinched them and squeezed them. Tom shivered yet moaned again, but it was a little louder. hoping he didn't wake up the Edd or Matt.

Tord broke the kiss to catch their breaths, he stared at Tom with lust and maybe something more? He shrugged it off and went down to Tom's left nipple, he sucked on it gently while squeezing the other with his left hand. Tom bit his lip, trying to hold in a moan this time, as a small line of drool rolled down his chin. 

''f-fuu..tord.'' he let the moan escaped. 

Tord moved to the other nipple sucking on it making it wet. He got his right hand to tease the left nipple while his left hand wandered onto Tom's erection through his shorts. Tom began to sweat, he really wanted to get it on already but he didn't want to rush so quickly, and looked down at Tord. Getting it on with his enemy...it felt weird, but so good at the same time. Tord gripped onto Tom's erection and let go of the nipple. 

"Wow, seems like I'm not the only one enjoying this" He'll admit it he got a 'bit' cocky.

Tom gripped onto his bed sheet, ''S-shut up Tord...'' he muttered.

"Mhm", muttered Tord as he brought himself to Tom's lower region.

He lifted down Tom's shorts/underwear and saw Tom's member. Tom looked at Tord, then looking away and blushed.

''Can you not just stare.'' he growled. 

"Aww, you're so ccuuttee~", teased Tord. "Alright, 'big' guy I'll give you want you want." 

Tord opened his mouth and licked the head of Tom's member.  
Tom then smirked at him, his hand placing on the back of Tord's head, and making him take his length already.

''No teasing~'' he purred, suddenly being so dominate.

Tord choked out a little feeling the sudden force of movement into his mouth. He paused for a moment and then continued to give Tom a blowjob. Tom bit his lip, gripping tord's hair but not enough to hurt him. 

''I didn't know you were good at this..'' He moaned out. 

Tord respond with a hum causing vibrations. He sucked up and down coating Tom's member with saliva. The vibrations from Tord, made Tom moan with pleasure, as he watched the commie give him a blow job. Tord continues to go up and down Tom's member until he stops and releases his mouth from Tom's member.

Tom groaned in displeasure, glaring at Tord. "Hey don't look at me like that yet, the fun's only beginning."

Tord took off his pants and toyed with Tom by rubbing his ass against Tom's member. Tom just rolled his 'eyes',and wrapped his arms around Tord. 

''Just..erm be gentle,it is sort of myfirsttimebecauseineverhaditbeforeatall'' he said quickly. 

"What? Oh never mind, let's just do it already."

Tord spread his ass apart aligned it with Tom's member, he slowly slid down onto it letting it penetrate his ass. He hissed in pain, letting out loud huffs. He stood still for a moment to get used to it before sliding the rest into his ass.

Tom gripped onto the bed sheets, cursing under his breath. Tears sitting on the edge of his ‘eyes’. Tord paused seeing Tom in pain and gently placed his hand on Tom's cheek.

"Are you okay?", asked Tord.

''Y-yeah,I just need a few seconds to adjust.'' He replied.

After a few seconds Tom nodded.

''O-okay, you can continue.'' he spoke.

He never thought he'd get frisky with Tord before.. but I guess it happened? Tord lifted and pushed himself back up and down. His chest heaving heavily from the amount of energy being used. He leaned down to meet Tom again and kissed him more passionately this time. 'Who knew that Tom was going to be the one who he'd have sex with?'

Tom moaned, He gripped onto the bed sheets a bit tighter, his tongue pressing against Tord's bottom lip for permission. Tord opened for access. He was now lightly pounding his ass onto Tom's member. He was trying so hard to keep in all his moans and groans but he couldn't last much longer. Tom slipped his tongue into Tord's mouth, Exploring his new territory as he moaned inside his mouth feeling all the pleasure. Tord let out a small moan from Tom. He continued to pound his ass onto Tom and fastening the pace just a little. Tom was slowly coming close to climaxing, He made louder moaning noises, not caring anymore if he woken up Edd or Matt now, he was to deep in pleasure to care.

Tord joined in with Tom and also made moaning sounds. He felt so exhausted but kept up the pace, he now fastened his pace more and pounded harder onto Tom.

"Hhnn,,GH!". ''T-Tord I'm close ,nngah!'' He said ,beginning to sweat even more.

"Hah,,HHh!", was all Tord could stumble out.

He felt so overwhelmed. 'Who knew sex felt so good'? Tord pounded 3 more times onto Tom before reaching his climax and cumming onto Tom's chest and face. Tom climaxed after getting Tord’s seed on his face making him yelp. Tord moaned loudly from feeling Tom's hot seed fill him from inside, there was a lot surprisingly. Tord got out and went off of Tom and collapsed next to him. Seed still dripping out from his ass hole.

Tom breathed heavily looking at Tord beside him..

''That was...interesting.'' he breathed.

Wiping the cum off his own face. Tord huffed out a light laugh and looked back at Tom.

"Yeah, yeah it was..."

Tom gave a small smile. 

''I uh..want to tell you something.'' he exclaimed. blushing lightly.

Tord raised his eyebrows "well, what is it?”. 

''Well,I..uhh.....iloveyou'' he said quickly,covering his face full of blush.

"W-what?" Tord asked kind of confused, but can't help but have a small blush spread across his face. 'Did he say "I love you"?'

''I-I said i love you.'' he replied. A huge blush spread across Tord's face as red as his sweater!

A huge smile came upon his face and blurted out the words, "I love you too!". 

Tom froze,but cuddled right into Tord before falling asleep since he was tired after all. Tord fell asleep in Tom's arms.


End file.
